Keeping Control
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Somehow Arthur had managed to drag Merlin into his chambers before his shirt was ripped off- though Merlin had been certain that they wouldn't even make it as far as the corridor' Crown Council meetings were never the highlight of Arthur's day but what occurred during the breaks almost made it all bearable. Merthur smut with a smidge of fluff.


**I'm not sure how I feel about this one but it's been far too long since I've written for this ship and I've been playing around with this idea for a while. As always, I don't own any rights to Merlin. Enjoy!**

Arthur found himself drifting closer to sleep the longer he listened to the droning voice of the man next to him. Crown Council meetings were never the highlight of Arthur's week, but for some reason this one seemed to be dragging on for a particularly long time. He always listened as intently as he could, especially to matters of importance. But this report wasn't even really anything to do with Camelot at all and Arthur was beginning to wonder why it needed to be presented to the Council in the first place. He was pretty sure he had been right on the verge of sleep when someone announced that a break was needed. Arthur agreed whole heartedly and quickly dismissed everyone, practically shooing people out of the hall until just himself and one other person remained. Arthur locked eyes with Merlin who had been quietly standing next to the door, leaning casually against a stone pillar. As soon as their eyes met, Arthur felt the fatigue melt off him. Slowly, Merlin walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"So, we've got a bit of time before the Council meeting continues" Merlin whispered against Arthur's ear.

"We do indeed" Arthur smirked, beginning to trail kisses down Merlin's neck.

"We should probably move though. It wouldn't do for us to be interrupted" Merlin pointed out, just about managing to keep his voice steady. Arthur said nothing but took Merlin's hand in his own and led him out the hall. They managed to make it around the corner before the flames of passion quickly engulfed them both. Somehow Arthur had managed to drag Merlin into his chambers _before_ his shirt was ripped off- though Merlin had been certain that they wouldn't even make it as far as the corridor. Their lips were pushed together as they stumbled through the door, tugging desperately at each other's clothes. They both knew meetings with the Crown Council were important but they both also knew that they were incredibly mind-numbing, especially this current one. So, recently they had both agreed to pursue more _interesting_ activities during the breaks.

So that was how they ended up in Arthur's chambers, tumbling onto the bed as clothes hit the floor. Their lips crashed together messily as the desperation between them grew. Merlin pushed Arthur further up the bed and straddled his lap. Their lips found each other again and Merlin softly moaned as Arthur's tongue slipped into his mouth, their hips pressing together as Merlin arched his back a little. One of Arthur's hands ran across Merlin's bare chest and the other threaded itself through his hair. Merlin's body replied by wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist to pull him closer. Suddenly, Arthur's trousers flew across the room without a single hand being laid upon them.

"Someone's losing their patience" Arthur teased as he watched Merlin's eyes fade from gold back to their usual blue. Merlin said nothing but a smirk found its way to his lips nonetheless. Encouraged by this rash act of impatience, Arthur quickly discarded his remaining clothes- and intently watched Merlin do the same- before flipping them over so Merlin was laying on his back and Arthur was on top of him. Arthur hovered over Merlin's hips, smirking as his gaze flicked up to watch the loving expression on Merlin's face before he ran his tongue gently up his shaft, smiling to himself at the drawn out moan it elected from him.

Pinned to the mattress, Merlin's legs shifted up and around Arthur's back as Arthur gently caressed his entrance then pushed the tip of his length inside Merlin, earning him a soft moan from his lover's lips. Merlin's fingers gripped onto the sheets as Arthur slowly thrust inside him, their eyes never once breaking contact. Arthur brushed his hands across Merlin's chest, watching the way the muscle's moved. The younger man's hips pushed up slightly with every one of Arthur's thrusts, making a low moan burst from Arthur's mouth and his fingers dig into Merlin's chest. Merlin watched in wonder at the beautiful expressions of pleasure brushing across Arthur's face with a soft smile. Together they built up a rhythm; slow at first but gradually gaining both speed and passion. Merlin's fingers gripped tighter at the sheets beneath him as he felt a burning heat building inside him. He moaned, clutching helplessly at Arthur's upper arms as Arthur's hands dug into the sheets either side of Merlin's head. Occasionally he'd bend down, dipping his head to press his lips against Merlin's, leaving them both a little more breathless than before.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered softly. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Arthur was pushing his every button, but that wasn't quite what he was concerned about. Arthur hushed him and Merlin drew a long breath. Arthur pushed in deeper, rocking his hips until Merlin couldn't see straight. He'd been trying to remain in this blissful state for as long as possible, but eventually he just couldn't hold back and several things happened at once. His lips parted and he let out a pleasure filled cry as his body arched backwards. In that very same moment, his eyes flew open and flashed gold. Hardly a second later, the vase stood beside Arthur's bed shattered into pieces. At first, neither of them really noticed as Arthur rolled off Merlin and collapsed against the mattress. Heavy breathing filled the room for a few moments until Arthur began to notice something odd.

"Did you just break my vase?" Arthur frowned, looking down at the broken fragments on his floor.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" Merlin admitted, rolling over to face Arthur with a sheepish grin on his face.

"What if someone had come in and seen you use your magic? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Arthur protested, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It wasn't on purpose. And honestly Arthur, I think they would be more surprised about seeing me in bed with the King of Camelot" Merlin smirked wryly.

"You have a point there" Arthur said before the two of them collapsed into laughter.

If the guard walking past the Royal Chambers in search for the King so the Council meeting could continue had heard the smashing of a vase and then the laughter of two men, he had decided to ignore it and walk straight past the door. His Royal Highness needed his privacy after all.


End file.
